Cul-De-Sac
by Glacio Drako
Summary: A big impasse prevents Lyra from enjoying her trip in Johto.


Lyra beat the Johto League and is now traveling through Kanto. So many sights to see! So many interesting Pokémon in the Kanto region. She relished in the tough battles with the gym leaders. However, she has now encountered a impasse—a Snorlax in front of Diglett's Cave, to be exact.

"Waking up a sleeping Pokémon is easy!" Lyra said.

A few moments later...

"Waking up a sleeping Snorlax is hard!" Lyra cried. She had tried everything—nudges, kicks, pokes from a stick, playing death metal—everything she could possibly think of.

"What to do, what to do?" Lyra mused, sitting Indian-style on the ground and resting her chin on her fist. She usually didn't have to wake her own Pokémon; they usually get enough sleep inside their pokéballs. There were a few times after treating her Pokémon to a buffet the only thing that could wake her Lickilicky was a blowjob. A sly smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Most Snorlax are guys, so his dick must be here somewhere." She prodded his crotch until a bright pink shaft slid out. Her eyes twinkled with excitement. "Such a big boy~" she cooed, nudging the tip with her finger. "Too big for me though." She kissed the tip and tried to stroke the base with a hand. Her tongue traced circles around his tip. Snorlax's manhood was too thick for one hand so she gripped each side and ran her hands up and down. She could only put an inch or so in her mouth, but she made do with this arrangement. Her eyes darted behind her, since she was a stone's throw out of Vermillion City and didn't want to get caught.

Snorlax didn't budge. His breath was still as relaxed as ever. If she could see his face there wouldn't even be a smile!

Heat developed in between her legs. She let go of his cock and undid her overall buttons. By this point his dick was erect enough to stand up by itself so Lyra give herself a hand. A few fingers explored her hole as her right hand and mouth caressed up and down his shaft. Moans vibrated through her lips.

She couldn't take it anymore. The itch deep inside her was driving her batty. She looked to see if the coast was clear. "No one must be coming here since the Snorlax is blocking the path," she summed up. She slid her clothes off. A lump developed in her throat as she considered the size of his cock. _Now that I think about it, it's not that big. Lickilicky's is about as big. _She guided the shaft to her cunt, trembling out of nervousness than horniness.

Much to her surprise, a good four or five inches slid right in. Carefully she turned around on him and got on all fours. Now her nervousness is being replaced by lust. Her hips bucked and her tongue hung out, moans escaping with each thrust. She had to cover her mouth so no one will hear her screams. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" she heaved. Juices dripped out of her opening and onto the floor. Ecstasy blinded her to the world.

"Snor..." Snorlax moaned, which made Lyra stop. Snorlax threw himself up on his feet. He looked at his penis and looked at Lyra, still on all fours. "Snooooooor!" he roared.

_Shit. _"Well, it's been nice but I'll be going," she apologized. As she was crawling away Snorlax thrust his hips and his tool reentered her. "Aaaaaaaauuugh, shiiiiit!" She could feel his member knocking on her cervix. Her vaginal orifice ripped a little trying to accommodate his size. The pain made tears form in her eyes. She didn't have time to get over the pain as Snorlax rammed her tiny hole with surprising speed. Her arms gave out and she landed into the dirt face down with her ass still up in the air. Soon his cock gave in and released his seed as he roared. Snorlax pulled out and fell on his ass, panting from the release. Lyra's ass swayed in the breeze as blood-soaked cum spilled onto the ground.

Lyra's resolve kicked in and slowly put her clothes back on. "Go, Typhlosion," she huffed, throwing a pokéball.

"Typhlosion!" he roared, flames flaring on his back.

"Typhlosion, Eruption." Typhlosion's flames rose up in high intensity and a beam of fire blasted Snorlax square in the gut. Snorlax fell down and didn't get back up. Lyra threw an ultra ball and accepted the capture. It glowed bright and vanished away, sent to her PC.

It took a better part of an hour for someone to pass by. She was rushed to the Pokémon Center and got patched up. Lyra sat on her bed. Her bottom was still sore, but she was fine nonetheless.

Nurse Joy came into the room. Since they don't get too many human patients Lyra was put in a private room in the back of the center. "I came to change your bandages and check on your healing." Lyra grunted in pain as she was changed. Nurse Joy gave her a few vicodin and wrote something down. "Good. You'll be okay in about a week." As she turned to leave she remembered something. "Oh, and Lyra?"

"Yes?" Lyra asked, the vicodin thankfully kicking in.

"If you want to have sex something as big as a Snorlax, please teach it some restraint first." Lyra's face flushed as Nurse Joy left her room humming along as she returned to work.


End file.
